What We See
by ipresentmyflotilla
Summary: Percy was born through a second affair between Medusa and Poseidon. Due to his monster mom he never had to go to camp therefore he has been living a life away from the demigods. But what happens when the prophecy of seven comes around and they still need Percy to complete it? Will he ignore his bitterness towards he father? Or will he stay true to his monster lineage? AU Nicercy


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**This story is dedicated to ****BeautifulNoMatterWhat**** because they were so sweet as to let me steal their plotline.**

**Now important things before we begin.**

**This is slash. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Nico is to take Percy's spot in this story as the prophecy child. At the time when Percy was twelve and supposed to be blamed for the bolt Zeus found out about Bianca and Nico and blamed them. They went on Percy's first quest and bla bla bla. **

**Medusa was not killed on the lightning bolt quest in was a hydra instead. **

**Another hunter took Bianca's place in dying in the third book and Bianca became a hunter on good terms with Nico because she didn't just decide to become an eternal maiden five minutes after they found out they were demigods (in short she is still alive and Thalia is still second in command to Artemis). **

**Nico grew up and toned in his powers so now he is super powerful and all that jazz. He saved the world the same way Percy did (Styx and everything) and the only thing other difference in that book is that Annabeth and Nico did NOT kiss at the end.**

**Rachel is still oracle and the only difference is that Annabeth 'found' her at school not Percy.**

**Nico was switched with Jason since he is now the hero of the story and Piper does not exist (because she is not my favorite character ever) you will soon see who Jason is with. **

**Sorry for making that so complicated but I wanted to make sure everyone was clear on the changes and so I wouldn't have to explain it in the story. If anyone is still confused PM me or write a review and I will try to answer your questions best I can. **

**So without further ado here is the first chapter. **

What We See

Chapter One

Annabeth sighed frustrated, running a hand through her hair as she paced back and forth in her cabin.

"Now what do we do?!" she exclaimed flopping on her bed with a groan.

"What's got your goat now? Did the Stolls prank the Ares cabin again?" The voice of her boyfriend rang through the cabin, laughter clear in his voice.

"Sadly enough Jason, my problem is harder to deal with than that." Was Annabeth's muffled reply before she lifted her head up to see Jason leaning in the doorway of her cabin, looking as handsome as always.

Jason pushed off the doorway and walked across the room before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Something harder to deal than a bunch of children of war trying to murder two tricksters? I'm afraid to ask what the problem is."

Annabeth sat up and leaned against Jason, his arm easily slipping around her shoulder. "This morning I went to talk with Rachel about who we were bringing on the prophecy of seven, to make sure her oracle senses weren't tingling about anything. She told me that she thinks we are missing something."

"Missing something? We are bringing a full out warship to go get some Roman's before heading across the Atlantic ocean to kick some giant butt. What more could we be missing?" Jason asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't necessarily something…it was more someone." Annabeth awkwardly replied not understanding it completely herself and hating it due to her lineage.

"Someone? We are heading to the Romans and I'm sure they can spare an extra person." Jason frowned wishing this was a little less confusing.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, "No Rachel said she had a strong feeling that someone was missing. She said she couldn't tell me too much without breaking ancient laws or something of the sort but to paraphrase what I got out of her it is a Greek demigod we don't know yet."

"Don't you think that we should not bring the untrained demigod on this world saving quest?" he asked mad at the idea of bringing someone that would basically be a liability the whole quest.

"You would assume but Rachel was concrete on this and I don't think we should doubt the oracle on something this important." Annabeth said, running a hand through her hair as the stress returned.

"Did she give you anything else to go off of? Like maybe how to find this super special demigod?" Jason inquired as he shifted so he was facing Annabeth.

"See that is the thing that's the most stressful about this. Just as I was about to give up on being able to find him she gave a prophecy." Annabeth scrunched her nose as she remembered, "Nothing big just maybe a hint of where to find the demigod."

Jason's eyebrows drew together as he took in this information, "What did she say then?"

"_The wise and the sky will find the one,_

_That is the sea and the snake's son._

_A journey to the monster's cave,_

_To get the key to defeat the evil ways._"

Annabeth recited, having memorized it the second it left Rachel's mouth.

**(AN: Bear with me guys I am horrible at rhyming and I had to give them a clue and it was just difficult for me. Try to not have it take away from the story. Also you get a virtual cookie if Evil Ways was stuck in your head too after reading the last line)**

Jason frowned, processing the whole thing. "We should talk to Chiron about it." He finally stated. "You shouldn't try to figure it out yourself."

"But I'm a daughter of Athena; doesn't that mean I know everything?" She teased, thinking about her more stuck up siblings.

"Well of course it does but that doesn't mean I get it." He teased back as he stood up, holding his hand out to Annabeth.

"True, true we will just have to go ask Chiron because alas I am tired of explaining everything to you." She smiled, taking his hand.

Annabeth didn't let go as they left the cabin and headed up to the big house. Chiron was lounging on the porch in his hide-a-horse wheelchair drinking a glass of lemonade and looking out over the camp, watching as his students trained.

"Hello Miss Annabeth and Mister Jason. What can I do for you two?" Chiron asked as they approached the steps, noting their less than happy expressions.

"Rachel said a prophecy about finding another half-blood for the prophecy of seven." Jason bluntly stated, wanting to get this whole thing over with as quickly as possible.

"A prophecy? Oh dear what was it?" Chiron asked as he set the lemonade down.

Annabeth dutifully repeated the prophecy for Chiron and worry quickly spread across his face.

"This is not good, why don't you two come inside so we can discuss it." Chiron finally announced turning and rolling inside to his office. The couple followed him and sat in front of his desk, both fearing the worst.

Chiron cleared his throat, his eyebrows drawn together. "The 'wise' and 'sky' part probably pertains to you two due to your lineage which means this will be your quest." He waited until both nodded their heads in agreement before continuing his explanation. "They fact that it mentions both a 'snake' and a 'monster' is the part that worries me."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, reaching out for Jason's hand for comfort. Something that worries Chiron should worry the world.

"We have gotten some interesting reports from the Satyrs of the smell of a strong Demigod coming from a section of the forest I have forbidden them to go into." He explained and Annabeth's curiosity got the better of her.

"Forbidden? Why is it forbidden?" She asked, her eyes shining like they always did when she received new information.

"A certain monster lives there. We realized it was her that lived there after a few years of satyrs going in and not coming back out. So eventually I labeled it as a forbidden area." Chiron replied nervous of sending demigods to that place.

"What monster is it? And why would you not just have some demigods go on a quest to kill it?" Jason asked a bit annoyed that Chiron didn't just kill it.

Chiron just sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid I was a bit too scared to send demigods in yet. We have only figured it out recently and since there was just a war I didn't want to lose any camper so soon."

"Chiron who is it we are going to have to go visit for the new demigod?" Annabeth asked the worry clear in her voice, something she tried to avoid.

"Medusa," Chiron hesitantly said. "It's Medusa and she hasn't been killed since she has come back from down below. I thought about sending Nico in…but he disappeared too quickly."

"So you're sending us into the lair of a crazy snake monster who may or may not have a demigod with her? Great." Jason sarcastically said crossing his arms over his chest causing Annabeth to lightly hit him because he was sassing Chiron.

"Why would she have a demigod with her in the first place?" Annabeth piped in not understanding why a killer monster would save a demigod in any scenario.

"That is the reason I haven't sent anyone to check out the smell. There should be no reason why she should keep a demigod alive." Chiron answered his frown deepening, "Though from the prophecy a theory has been forming in my head…but no it's impossible." Chiron shook his head as if dispelling the thought.

"A theory?" Annabeth asked leaning forward a bit.

"It's nothing, nothing dear." Chiron dismissed with a wave of his hand. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts before snapping out of it. "You should leave soon. Argus will be able to drive you and point you in the right direction. If all goes well he should also be able to wait for you too. I'll have him meet you out by Thalia's tree in five with some ambrosia and nectar."

Annabeth frowned, annoyed that he was keeping information from them, "Thanks Chiron…We'll see you later." She ended awkwardly. Chiron waved wistfully as they left the room, already lost in his thoughts.

"Should we be worried?" Jason asked once they left the house. He didn't know Chiron as well so he wasn't really sure how to feel.

"If Chiron is withholding information from us it is for a good reason." Annabeth stated but the look in her eyes told Jason she didn't believe it.

"You think we should tell anyone about the quest?" He asked as they slowly made their way to the front of the camp.

"No, we should keep it quiet. Demigods are already mad about not being able to go on the prophecy of seven, I feel that if we tell all of them we have to go fetch someone that is taking 'their place' it would cause a riot." She replied as they reached the top of the hill.

Argus was already there with the keys to one of the camp's vans and a small packet of ambrosia and a vile of nectar in the other. He handed Jason and Annabeth the ambrosia and nectar and they silently headed down the hill and to a van Argus had just parked there. They got in and with a wink in the review mirror from Argus they were off.

The twenty minute drive was silent as Annabeth did the calculations of how possible it was for them to survive in her head and Jason fiddled with his coin/sword/spear.** (AN: I know he broke it but it is just to cool for me to have it be broken) **Finally after what seemed like hours for the ADHD demigods Argus stopped on a seemingly random part of the road. He pointed to their right and from the grim look in his eyes both teens knew what he meant by it.

"We'll be back soon," Annabeth stated as they climbed out, the unspoken '_hopefully_' ringing through all of their heads.

Jason stopped at the edge of the dark forest and tried to look into its depths. It was pretty dense but fortunately he could see a decent sized game trail creating a small gap in the undergrowth.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked coming up and linking her finger's in his.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jason replied looking her in the eye.

She met his gaze before nodding her head. "Then let's do this."


End file.
